One Summer
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo and Luke are running a summer camp at a local school and a new girl comes to town and works with them. What happens when Bo falls for the familiar, summer love. Please R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey yes it's a new story. Thing is, I just started grad school so I'm putting all my other stories on hold and do them whenever I can. I figured to start a new one because I had an idea that was brand new and instead of trying to follow the other ones, decided to just start this new one.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Dukes or any of the characters from the show.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo and Luke were helping run a summer camp at the local school, Luke being the one in charge. Christine started working there not too long ago. She had just moved to Hazzard with her family and was working there until she could find a new job.

Throughout the summer, she worked alongside with Bo. The two of them liked each other, everyone working at the camp knew it, but neither of them said anything to each other.

Christine had heard of Bo's reputation so she figured he wouldn't want to be with a girl like her. Bo on the other hand had never met a girl like her before and found himself to be quite attracted to her.

Towards the end of the summer Christine had heard from a job she wanted, only problem was, she was going to have to move back to New York. She had let Luke know in advanced that she would have to leave before the end of the summer.

"So Bo, when you gonna tell her how you feel?" Luke said one day to his cousin.

"I'm not. Luke we hardly know each other, I can't tell her how I feel."

"Bo she's leaving tomorrow, you need to let her know."

"Look Luke, I just can't alright." Bo said.

The next day there was a going awake party for Christine. The party was nice and then Christine went to go say goodbye to everyone. The only person she didn't see was Bo. "Hey Luke, know where Bo is? I didn't see him at the party."

"Yea now that you mention it I didn't see him either. Wait there he is, sitting on the steps outside."

Christine went outside and sat next to him, "Hey Bo, missed you at the party."

"Just didn't feel like going," he plainly said.

"Bo….look I'm leaving soon. And…"

"Then go ahead and go. We'll be fine here without you."

Christine looked at Bo, "What is your problem? All I wanna do is say goodbye before I leave."

"Fine…goodbye," Bo said getting up and going back inside before the tears fell from his eyes.

A/N: This story is actually based on a dream I had (which is something I think I'm going to do from now on, have stories based on my dreams.) Only think is I don't know where to go on from here, so let me know any ideas you may have as to what happens next. More reviews means fast chapters….Thanks in advanced.


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't tell her did you?" Luke asked Bo when he walked back inside.

"I already told you, I can't."

"You got it bad Bo."

"Got what bad?"

"A case of love. I mean how many times have you told a girl you loved them?"

"Umm...plenty of times you could say."

"And how many times did you actually mean it?"

Bo looked down, "None."

"Exactly my point. You can't say it to her cause for the first time in your life you are in love. Now if I were you I'd go out there and catch her before she leaves." Luke said.

Bo went running outside, "CHRISTINE!"

"What is it Bo?" she said turning around.

He went over to her and without saying anything he kissed her.

She leaned her head against his chest and started crying, "I'm gonna miss you too."

"Hey you don't cry," he said tilting her head up to look at him. "Listen here is my number. You call me any time you want."

"Bo..."

"Yes Christine?"

"I..I um..I gotta go," she said getting into her car.

Bo nodded, "I love you too," he said as she drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bo said he's not hungry and wants to be left alone," Daisy said walking into the kitchen for dinner.

"Well now that's definitely not like him at all. Know why he's acting like that Luke?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Yea I think I have a reason why. You see Bo's been bitten by the love bug."

"Well that's nothing new...he always is." Daisy laughed.

"Daisy it's real this time. Have you ever seen him actually cry cause a girl was leaving?"

"He was crying?" Daisy asked.

"Almost...Look I'll go talk to him" Luke said going to the bedroom.

"Oh hey Luke," Bo said quietly.

"She's not leaving until tomorrow. If I were you I'd go and stop her right now." Luke said.

"Luke what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"I saw the way she kissed you, Bo that wasn't a friendly goodbye kiss."

"You really think so?" Bo asked.

"Look Bo, I've been in love only once before and I know what it's like. And it sure looks like that's what you got."

Bo got up and went to the kitchen,"You gonna eat?" Daisy asked.

"Not right now, I got something I need to do," Bo said hopping into the General and taking off to Christine's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Christine was busy packing when Bo stopped by her house. "Bo, what are you doing here?"

"I can't let you move."

"Bo it's for my job..."

"I know, but I just can't let you go. At least not without telling you this first. I love you. I mean I know we've only known each other a few weeks but I've never felt like this before. And I don't care if you don't feel the same way but I just needed to tell you before you leave."

Christine smiled and kissed him, "I love you too Bo."

"So um...what do we do now?"

"Well Bo, I'll be coming back here to visit since my family is."

"So we try this long-distance thing out then?" Bo asked.

"Guess so," Christine smiled.

----------------------------------------------------

Weeks had passed by and the long-distance relationship Bo and Christine were having wasn't going over to well. The Dukes were still working at the camp, but Bo just wasn't into it like he once was.

"Hey Bo come here for a second," Luke called to him.

"Yea what is it Luke?"

"Go into the office there's someone who wants to see you."

"Luke I can't I have a group over there to watch."

"No problem I'll cover for you. Just go in there and take the day off," Luke smiled.

Bo walked into the office, "Christine?" Bo said going over to hug her. "How long you in for?"

"I'm staying Bo. I missed you too much to stay away from you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on let's go to the park." Bo said.

"Don't you have work?" Christine asked.

"Luke's covering for me. He thinks we need time alone."

So Bo took Christine to the park and laid a blanket out for them. "I am so glad that you're back for good."

"Bo I was only gone for five months. You missed me that much?" She smiled.

"Well in those five months, I only saw you like three times. Of course I did." Bo said kissing her.

She smiled and kissed him back, "And I missed that."

Bo laid her down on the blanket still kissing her. Christine felt his hands roaming all over her and she got up. "What s it?" he asked.

"Bo I just...it's too fast."

"It's been five months."

"And this is like our fourth date." Christine said.

"What do you think we're gonna do here? Have sex?' Bo said.

"Isn't that where this was headed?"

Bo smiled, "I know what you've probably head about me but not all of it's true."

"You mean you never have..."

"Slept with a girl? To be honest, yea I have. More than one...not that I'm proud of it you know. And sure I should've waited for the right girl, the one who's right here in front of me."

Chistine smiled, "Bo I'm not ready for it though."

"Look I love you and I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do. And today...well it's just supposed to be two people who are in love just having some fun," Bo smiled.

---------------------------------------------

"Bo your kissing tired me out," Christine said laying down next to him.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hey come closer," he said putting holding her so her head was on his chest and he played with her hair.

And soon the two of them had fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Christine woke up and realized she was still in the part with Bo. "Bo wake up," she said shaking him.

"Huh...alright alright a little bit longer." Bo mumbled.

"Bo I think we need to leave we've been here for hours."

Bo woke up and realized where he was, "We fell asleep didn't we?" Bo blushed.

Christine nodded, "Yea told you your kissing wore me out."

Bo got up and helped Christine up. "Guess I should bring you home then."

"Um..yea guess so," Christine said quietly.

Bo helped Christine into The General and started driving towards her house. "Pull over," Christine said.

"What?" Bo said confused.

"Just pull over," she said and Bo did so. "What's going on?" Bo asked turning to face Christine.

"It's just that...what happened in the park, it felt so right. I never felt that way before Bo."

"You couldn't wait to tell me this why..." Bo asked.

"Cause I wanted to do this," she said pulling him towards her and kissing him.

"I thought you said you didn't..."Bo began but Christine cut him off.

"I know what I said Bo and I changed my mind."

Bo smiled and climbed into the backseat and helped Christine into the back. Bo realized she was tensed and nervous. "You know we don't have to do this."

"No Bo, I'm ready." She said taking his hand and putting it on her chest.

"Wow you're heart is really pounding," Bo said.

"Yea well that's all your fault. It happens every time I kiss you," she smiled.

"Well let me help you relax," Bo said massasing her shoulders. He had been wanting this ever since he met her and he was so glad she finally wanted to be with him. "You ready?" he whispered in her ear and she nodded.

He laid her down on the backseat of the car and within seconds both of them were out of their clothes. Christine had her head burried into Bo's shoulder, hiding the tears she had in her eyes due to the pain. She didn't want Bo to know it was hurting but he knew. "I'm sorry" he would keep whispering to her.

After awhile when the pain finally stopped she told Bo he could stop apologizing every few seconds and she was finally enjoying her time with Bo. When Bo was finally finished he collapsed and the two just laid there holding each other. "Now I think we better get going," Bo said.

"Yea I think so," she said getting up to get her clothes.

"I'll let you change," Bo said getting up to the front.

Christine got dressed and climbed to the front next to Bo. "Hey you alright?" Bo said putting his arm around her.

"Yea I'm fine Bo. Just you know it feels different you know never doing that before."

Bo looked at her and kissed her, "Look, just so you know I'm never gonna leave you alright."


	7. Chapter 7

That summer the Duke boys were in charge of the summer camp again and Christine was working back at the camp as well. Christine came into work early that day and Bo arrived not longer after. "Well now who's this we have here," he said sneaking up behind Christine and grabbing her from behind.

"I was only away visiting my family for a week, you couldn't have missed me that much Bo."

"Oh but I did," he said turning her to face him and kissing her. "I needed you so much."

"Oh Bo, I needed you too," she said kissing him back just as deep. "You know Bo, my family stayed in New York for a little longer. Which means I have the house to myself tonight..."

Bo's face lit up, "You mean for once we can finally have a nice comfortable bed instead of the backseat of a car or a blanket on the hard ground?"

"I figured we'd order in dinner and then you could spend the night."

"Well you figured right," Bo said kissing her. "We have a week to make up for you know."

"Bo not here..." she said when she felt Bo's hands going up her shirt. "The kids will be coming in soon."

"Not for another hour and if you wanna make sure we won't get caught...come on to the supplies closet" he said grabbing her hand.

"Bo we really need to talk..."

"Shhh it's alright," Bo said kissing her but she pulled away from him. "What is it? You found someone new didn't you? While in New York..."

"No Bo that's not it at all! It's just that...I feel this is all our relationship has come down to now."

"Come down to what?"

"Sex Bo. Every time we go out that's all you wanna do. You never wanna do anything else. Our dates are either in the backseat of your car or in a secluded area in the park. We never do anything together anymore."

"I thought you liked us getting intimate?!"

"I did Bo...I mean I wanted to show you how much I loved you and that's what I did...but you took advantage of that Bo. You don't even say you love me anymore."

"I figured you knew that I did already."

"Yea well it would be nice to hear it every once in awhile too Bo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Christine you see Bo?" Luke asked her later that day.

"Not since the kids went home" Christine answered.

"If you see him tell him I'm looking for him" Luke said.

Christine went to clean up the room and was going to put stuff in the closet when she got the surprise of her life. There was Bo with some girl who also worked at the camp. "Baby this isn't what it looks like," Bo began but she ran out of the building crying. "Come back and listen please," Bo said.

Christine turned to look at him, "Oh yea Bo...you really love me don't you."

"Look you know the type I am...and what you said earlier..."

"Oh I get it now Bo, I won't sleep with you so you just go to someone else. Is that what you did while I was away as well?"

"No not at all" Bo said.

"I cannot believe you Bo. I gave up something so special to me to you because I loved you. I really thought you were that special someone Bo."

"I don't understand you...first you're all in love with me and then you start this. What has happened to you?

"Nothing Bo alright. Look I gotta go," she said taking off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days since Christine talked to Bo after that incident. She was coming out of the store when Bo bumped into her, his mind being pre-occupied, he hadn't seen her coming out of the store. "I'm sorry," Bo simply said helping her pick up the stuff that fell out of bag.

"It's alright," she said hoping to grab the stuff before he saw any of the items she bought.

"A pregnancy test?" Bo said picking it up.

"It's none of your business," she said grabbing it from him.

"It is my business if it's my baby. It is my baby isn't it?"

She looked at him shaking her head, not believing what he had just said. "Well you're the only guy I slept with!"

"Do you know if you are?" Bo asked.

She shook her head, "I'm a few weeks late, it's never happened before Bo."

"I'll come with you to your place that way we can find out together," Bo said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo sat next to Christine on her bed as they waited. "Um...about if it's positive. I um..."

"Yea I get it Bo, you don't want to be a father. I understand. I was planning on raising the baby alone anyways."

"I made a promise that I'd never leave you...and I won't." Bo smiled. "Plus a little baby would be fun."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Bo...we don't even know if it's positive or not." They both looked at the clock and saw it was time. "Well here it goes," Christine said.

_A/N: If you want more please review. The more reviews..the faster they'll be an update._


	8. Chapter 8

I think all of my stories are gonna be put on hiatus as of now. I don't feel like many people are reading them and that it's being a waste of time to write them and only a few people are commenting. As well as I've gotten into a whole new show and celebrity (that I just love lol) and I haven't been into Dukes as much lately. Thanks to those who did read my stories.


End file.
